creases
by McMuffin
Summary: Kevin is shot for a second time, and when he awakes post-surgery he finds Addison by his bedside despite their relationship being on the rocks... read to find out how they figure out how to be a couple and smooth out all the creases in their relationship.


_I love finding fanfics that I forgot I wrote... (like this one!) and then typing them up and posting them. I hope you like this, it's a pretty random idea, as always. :)  
I need to update One Way or Another, I know, but I have exams in 2 weeks and am studying like crazy for them, so I may or may not get a chapter written by then (my brain's not so creative right now) but I will update Things Aren't Always What They Seem since I just need to type up the chapter that I already have written! (:_

_

* * *

_

The creases are what he notices first. The creases in her forehead, her cheeks, her clothes. The two red lines on her arm- indents from the chair. There are creases all through her.

Her purple attire looks like it is patterned from the shadows caused by the folds in the material. Dusty, hazy light falls over the room and illuminates her already tanned skin with an orange glow. His squint lowers to her legs, curled up and squished, like she had been stuffed into the chair unwillingly. If it was anyone but her he'd think that her position was dislocating her leg.

She leans her head on her arm, and he knows she'll awaken with a dead limb. He studies her face again, contorted as if in pain. Her lips are parted softly, cracked and parched. He makes a mental note about water.

Her face is contorted and the telltale signs of crying are ever present-blotchy, swollen cheeks, puffy eyelids, and black droplets on her cheeks and around her eyes. He notices how her left hand sits in her lap, clutching tightly - even in sleep- something that glints silver. He realises it to be the 'Addison' name chain he'd bought her as a thanks for looking after him the last time he had been shot.

He really should take these as signs. Every time he considers breaking up with Addison, he gets shot. He laughs hoarsely at the thought, and the noise caused her to wake, albeit groggily for once- rather than awakening with a craving for sex, or awakening with a jolt at the sound of a pager.

It's like slow motion; she blinks her eyes a few times before she sits up straighter, and turns to look where the sound had come from. He sees the soft, relieved smile grow on her lips before she stands, strides over, and straightens her scrubs out all at once. He is a little confused, but also very, very relaxed- probably the drugs. Her brow is furrowed and he cracks a smile at her.

"Addie?" is all he can get out before she latches herself to his body, gently, and is crying into his shoulder.

He makes out crackles of words like 'sorry' and 'scared', but he still has no clue as to anything past being hit by a bullet and blacking out. Why is she so worried? Why is she here? Does she love him? His brain is racked with all of these thoughts as he distinctly remembers breaking up with her not too long ago- he hates himself for doing that to her.

"Oh God I s-saw... Leslie in the ER. He looked so... I thought... I thought-" She sits up a little and gulps back tears. He reaches up to gently wipe a blackened droplet away, despite the immense pain in his arm. "I thought you were d-dead..."

The creases appear on her forehead as she scrunches her face up and bites on her lower lip, trying not to remember the fear.

"I'm alive, Addie." he says.

"But you could have died!" She exclaims as the tears still pour down her cheeks. "You could've died, gone, been gone forever. Le-eft me forever… not just two times in six months!" She stands up from the bed and waves her arms around animatedly. The imprints from the chair are still present and he notices the creases in the material of her sleeve change with every movement.

"Add-" he starts, while staring at her. Swallowing a few times to try and sooth his sore throat he looks down her figure to the end of the bed.

"Damn it, Kevin! I'm leaking my soul to you and you can't even look at me!" she shrieks, wiping repeatedly at her eyes. He glances up at her, watching her gaze as he twirls the white sheet in his finger and thumb. She meets his eyes and hers wells up again, relaxing the creases softly. "I love you."

He swallows the lump in his throat before hoarsely whispering. "You don't want me."

The creases re-appear. "Ye-es, I do."

"No." He shakes his head, furrows surrounding his brow. "You don't _want _me. I'm an asshole. I hurt you… _I _have trust issues. Hell I've been shot twice… I don't even know how badly this time."

She shakes her head, red hair flying. "Don't you see? I don't care about that. I hurt you just as badly, and I regret it everyday, Kev, I do. I just… I can't…" She glances down at the floor, hoping, praying even, that his reaction wouldn't further hurt her. "I can't live without you…"

Creases vanish from his eyebrows and lines appear around his mouth. "C'mere." She hiccups and moves to sit on the bed as he motions to her, crinkling the green blanket as she does so. His eyes trail along her stained face.

"If you had died…" She sniffles.

His eyes twitch from side to side rapidly with every mention of him dying. How badly had he been hurt?

"Addie… Addison… what, how bad is it? What happened to me?" He frowns.

She takes a deep breath. "You were shot in the abdomen. The bullet pierced your stomach and liver. You can't eat for a week, and they removed a part of your liver after… after…" She trickles off, the stream staring up again in her eyes.

"After…" He prompts.

"After you became tachycardic and then your heart stopped."

She buries her face into his neck and he runs his fingers along her forearm gently whispering: "I love you, Addison, I'm sorry, for everything."

"I should be the one who's sorry…" She starts to cry again.

"Shh…. Baby don't talk about it now… I just need a moment with you."

Kevin runs his hand down to rest on her back, creased material is under his touch. She sighs softly, draping an arm over his chest and thanking the hospital for its wide beds as she lies beside him.

"So, Kev, you have to stay here for two weeks…"

"Are you going to visit me in here?" He asks with a grin, hoping she will forgive him for being such an ass.

"Mmm." she mumbles, turning to look up at him.

He chuckles. "So after my hospital stay, how long is my bed rest this time?"

"Um… anywhere from three to six months. Most likely on the upper end of that scale."

"Well then, I'm spending three months at your place."

"You are?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yep." He smirks.

"Three months? Baby, I don't think you can heal in three months." She teases.

"Mmm well I plan on sticking to my gorgeous doctor girlfriend's rules this time."

She chuckles. "Good."

"Hey, Add?"

"Yes?"

"You should clean your face," he suggests softly.

"What?!"

"Not that you don't look beautiful, but you've kind of got a Rocky Horror theme going on… You know the nurses-"

"Fine." She giggles softly and stands up.

"Can you get me some water too?" He requests softly.

"What am I, your slave?"

"Eh, slave, girlfriend… same thing."

"You are very lucky you're injured!" She exclaims with a smirk, about to walk out the door.

"Oh, baby?" He adds.

"What?"

"Kiss." Kevin points at his lips.

Addison smirks a little. "That, I can oblige."

The creases on their faces have disappeared, but the creases in their hearts remain- at least for a few months before they begin to face. Addison once compares them to a torn, crumpled piece of paper. They aren't perfect. They are creased yet well loved. And isn't something creased better than something pristine and generic, anyway?

* * *

_Take note: **it's my birthday today. **Reviews are an awesome present!_


End file.
